Frontier Town
Frontier Towns towns are where the Wild West meets civilisation at last! These small towns appear in the Fearsome Frontier Biome, and are generally comprised of two intersecting streets with typical wild-west-looking stores and houses lining each side. Many Frontier Men and Women wander the streets, while the town's Sheriff tries to keep law and order. Buildings Unique buildings Only one each of these should appear in each Frontier Town. * Town Hall - A large building comprised of a single room taking up two floors, with a bunch of tables and lamps. On the roof is a small clock tower with a functional clock. * Western Bank - Two story building with a safe and tills located behind bars on the bottom floor. A second door gives access to the back room, while a barred door leads upstairs where a large Treasure Chest and smaller Stud Chest can be found. Two more Stud Chests are hidden on the roof. Dollar signs decorate the fascade. * Jail Cell - Half of this one-story building is taken up by a jail cell with a tiny cot, while the other half has a desk and small wood-burning stove. * Grocer - A small one-room building with crates of apples and vegetables. A stylized vegetable decorates the fascade. * Tailor - A two-story building with mannequins on each floor. A regular Stud Chest sits on the balcony of the second floor. A stylized needle, thread and button decorate the fascade. * Barber's Shop - This two-story building has a barber's chair and mirror on the bottom floor and more chairs upstairs. Barber Poles and a simple stylized pair of scissors garnish the fascade. * Post Office - This one-story building has a simple counter and some letterboxes inside. The fascade is decorated with a stylized envelope, and outside is a simple blue post box. * Water Tower - A simple construction made of brown bricks. Non-unique buildings * Saloon - A two story building with several tables and chairs downstairs in front of the bar, and two small rooms upstairs each with a bed and a table lamp. A large green-trimmed sign with the word "SALOON" painted on it garnishes the fascade. * Hotel - This two-story building has a counter and comfortable lobby with chairs and a table downstairs, and two separate tiny bedrooms upstairs, each with its own bed and bedside table. The fascade is marked with a stylized bed garnished with ZZZ. * One-Story House - This single-story house has a large bed and a small desk, and a small white-picket fence out back. * Two-Story House - The second floor of this house contains a single small bed, with desk on the first floor and a milk urn and a chair on the bottom floor, and a small white-picket fence out back. * Another Two-Story House - The second floor of this house contains a single small bed, with desk on the first floor, and some barrels on the porch, and a small white-picket fence out back. * Abandoned House - This one-story building has boarded-up windows and doors and a wagon wheel and tubs on the front porch. Inside are nothing but cobwebs and single Stud Chest. * Another Abandoned House - This two-story building has boarded-up windows and doors and barrels on the front porch. Inside are nothing but cobwebs and single Stud Chest on the bottom floor, and a Gold Stud Chest on the top floor. Decoration plots * Entrance Arch with hanging sign (Possible for there to be more than one of these). Characters: * Cowboy * Cowgirl * Bandit * Prospector * Sheriff * Frontier Man * Frontier Woman Creatures: While many Creatures can wander in from the Fearsome Frontier, none are intentionally spawned inside a Frontier Town. Occasionally, Cows or Horses will appear as a result of a Quest from one of the Frontier folk. Vehicles: None are known to spawn in Frontier Towns. Objects: All are 750 studs to unlock unless noted otherwise. * Saloon Sign * Saloon Swing Doors - 1,500 studs to unlock * Saloon Cabinet 1 * Saloon Cabinet 2 * Saloon Cabinet 3 * Saloon Chandelier * Saloon Lamp * Saloon Window * Saloon Wall Skull * Saloon Chair * Saloon Stool * Saloon Table * Saloon Clock * Saloon Water Trough * Square Saloon Table * Round Saloon Table * Horse Station (What we would call a "hitching rail") * Small Wooden bed * Old Station Window * City Clock Face - 1,000 studs to unlock * Milk Urn * Store Barrels * Store Trolley * Town Sign - 400 studs to unlock * Large Bed * Hotel Window * Hotel Upper Window * Tall Upper Hotel Window * Hotel Door * Hotel Wall Lamp * Table Lamp * Wall Torch * Street Lamp * Ceiling Fan * House Door 1 * House Door 2 * House Window 1 * House Window 2 * Boarded Door d * Boarded Window * Bank Window * Old Bank Door * Barber's Pole * Barber's Mirror * Barber's Chair * Barber's Hat Stand * Cowboy Mannequin - 400 studs to unlock * Cowgirl Mannequin - 400 studs to unlock * Gentleman Mannequin - 400 studs to unlock * Sheriff Mannequin - 400 studs to unlock * Wagon Wheel and Tubs * Sheriff Sign * Window Bars * Wood Burner * Medium Jail Bars - 1,000 studs to unlock * Jail Door - 1,000 studs to unlock * Bank Safe * Store Till * Old Bank Bars * Police Station Cell Door * Apple Crate * Vegetable Crate * Store Trolley * Crate - 250 studs to unlock * Hanging Web - 250 studs to unlock Notes * Referred to as "WildWestTown" in the code. Frontier_Town_-_Town_Hall.jpeg|Town Hall Frontier_Town_Bank.jpeg|Bank Frontier_Town_Barbershop.jpeg|Barbershop Frontier_Town_Grocer.jpeg|Grocer Frontier_Town_Hotel.jpeg|Hotel Frontier_Town_Post_Office.jpeg|Post Office Frontier_Town_Tailor.jpeg|Tailor Frontier_Town_Water_Tower.jpeg|Water Tower Frontier_Town_House.jpeg|House Frontier_Town_Abandoned_Building.jpeg|Abandoned House Category:Towns Category:Not a discovery Category:Western